The present invention relates generally to the field of exchange traded funds. In particular, it relates to a method and system for calculating an intraday indicative value for leveraged bullish and/or bearish exchange traded funds (“ETF”).
Shares of ETFs are traded intraday throughout the exchange trading hours. Investors can buy or sell these shares anytime during the trading hours and achieve the performance of a stock or bond portfolio as a single security. Currently, all of the ETFs listed on the U.S. Exchanges are “Index Funds or Trusts” that track specific market indexes. However, leveraged bullish and bearish ETFs (individually “Bullish ETFs” or “Bearish ETFs” and together “Bullish and Bearish ETFs”) have only been proposed recently.